


A little bit of dirt never hurt nobody

by BloodMoonCrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, First story so please bare with me, I asked my writer friend for an idea and this is what I was given, Nature, Original Character - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, SO, Short Story, green - Freeform, hi there, murder?, so yeehaw, valley girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMoonCrow/pseuds/BloodMoonCrow
Summary: A girl is dying... that's about it.
Kudos: 1





	A little bit of dirt never hurt nobody

**Author's Note:**

> First story, please spare my soul. It's also like, 12:25 in the morning so yeehaw.

The grass felt like tiny shards of glass, digging into her skin. She lay on her back, the grass parting to make way for the space her body occupied. Every breath she took was on the edge. The only thing deciding her fate was the forces around her and the knife that stood, burrowed into her gut. The constant reminder that it wasn't always those you hated that could come back to get you. Sometimes, it was the ones you cared for. In college, she was always aware of the way she acted towards others, realising her attitude was that of a so called " _Classic Valley-Girl_ " style. At the time, she was proud of that title. It meant that she meant something, and that was all she needed to keep on acting the part. 

A small cough, a groan of pain... she was dying and she knew it. Her fingers gripped onto a small bag, with embroidered flowers around the bottom, it was her ~~killers~~ friends bag. guess the killer wanted her to remember; or maybe it wasn't for her and was actually for whoever it would be to find her bones. A tear slides down her rapidly paling face. She didn't want to die here. Her mother would be distraught, her father in ruins. Would her ~~friend~~ killer be caught? Would she be overrun with guilt and sell herself out? 

The sun was high in the sky now, it must have been only around noon. She wishes time would move faster, she didn't like feeling her life oozing from her front and back wound. Her emerald green eyes turned downwards to watch the flowers sway in the small breeze. She wishes she was them. Free of pain. Free of betrayal. Free of having to worry about people liking you or fitting in. It would be nice. She doesn't have much time left, and she knows this. Her skin is becoming cold and her fingers can no longer reach for the small lilies spread around her body. Her ~~friend~~ killer put them there. They always knew lilies were her favourite, especially the white ones. She frowns. The lilies are no longer white; well at least the ones laying too close to her body aren't. They are a salmon shade of pink, or is that red. She can't bring herself to care. It doesn't matter anymore. The spring breeze runs it's fingers through her hair, and her gaze falls onto the view across from her resting place. before her system begins to finally and completely shut down; a field of dandelions is situated across the hill. She pictures herself dancing in them, her best friend ~~killer~~ by her side. She gives one small pained smile, before her eyes lose their emerald shine and the smallest amount of warmth from her body is given to the flowers. 

She always liked flowers. At least now her body will become the dirt that feeds them. Remember, a little dirt never hurt nobody. 


End file.
